(S7) The Free Republic of Florence-Venice
Government Description: The Government of the Republic of Florence-Venice can be seen as rather odd, given the nature of how the two cities cooperate and govern each other. In Venezia, they are governed by an elected Doge who acts as their lead religious figure and governs the city state. In Firenze, they are governed and led by the current ruling dynasty, who are at the moment the Medicis. Both leaders have equal authority, but limit themselves to governing only their own cities. For broad decisions regarding both Venezia and Firenze, the two leaders and their advisors meet together along with a democratically elected council of nobles who represent the commoners. There are two tiers to the councils. The High Council, who consists of the most important nobles from both cities, and the two lower councils, one in each city, who give the commoners a voice. However, ultimate authority lies with the Doge and the Lord of Firenze. The Catholic Church also has a prominent voice in the government, the Doge and the Lord are both considered religious authorities in the Free Republic and help spread the word of Christ. Culture Description The Culture of the Firenze-Venezia republic is rich and thriving. General well-being of the two cities have flourished heavily in recent years, taking in hundreds of artisans and merchants, turning the two cities into hubs of commerce and arts. Under the Patron Saint of the cities, Ceceila, Musicians and plays are commonly seen, and artists frequent the homes of nobles, painting beautiful landscapes and portraits. Even the commoners enjoy such arts, attending public street plays, listening to orchestras, and selling their own trades in the markets. Much of their customs and ways are typical of a city state in Italia, though they differ slightly now due to the odd union between the two cities as their own independent nation. Overall, their rich and lively culture defines their very existence and their day-to-day lives. Religious Description: As standard in the region, the two cities are heavily catholic, to the point where their two leaders are deeply rooted as religious leaders. Under their Patron Saint of Ceceila, much of their arts are religion-related or religion focused, with statues of biblical figures, plays detailing the birth of Christ, etc etc filling the streets. They’re heavily proud of their religion, and the Catholic Church takes a large role in helping govern the cities, meeting with the councils and offering their wisdom in matters at times. Economy Description Like mentioned in the culture description, the two cities are a hub for all of the arts. Sculptors, Musicians, Painters, Dancers, all practitioners of many arts can be seen throughout the cities. Auctions of paintings, statues, and various other things are common as well. The market districts of the two cities are always alive and booming, with a variety of goods ranging from the simplest wood sculptures to the loveliest paintings being sold, traded, or bargained for. Needless to say, these types of goods make up the main exports. The two main resources being Fine Arts (of the various kinds, namely paintings, songs, statues, etc.) and expensive Venetian Glass. History For many a decade, Italia had been divided into independent city states operating with relative autonomy. However, in the year of 1485 AD the newly elected Doge Barbarigo of Venice approached the ruling Medici House of Florence, proposing a mutual alliance between their republics to further their own interests and to ward off exterior pressure. Hesitantly, the Medicis agreed to enter diplomatic relations with them and to test the water, so to speak. However, before long Lorenzo Medici and Marco Barbarigo became close friends, and began to frequently travel between Venice and Florence. After this, an alliance between the republics was seen as inevitable. Less than a year later in 1486, the alliance was officially made between the two cities on July 6th. However, a month later tragedy struck when a noble dispute in Venice claimed the lives of Doge Barbarigo and his brother, Agostino Barbarigo. Thus, leadership fell to his little-known son, Stefano Barbarigo. Despite the tragedy, Stefano was determined to make the alliance last and to help Venice prosper. Determined to do his now-deceased friend right, Lorenzo Medici helped mentor the still inexperienced Stefano and assisted him on keeping Venice prosperous. Thus, the two cities grew even closer as years went by. Five years later, the cities had became very close allies and had conquered much of the land separating them, allowing further trade and exchanges of culture as the 14th Century began to close. The families of the Medicis and the Barbarigos had become very close, to the point where Lorenzo Medici had claimed that Stefano was like a brother to him. The peoples of Venezia and Firenze had indeed grown to like each other as well, trading their goods and exchanging their cultures as time had grown on. Thus, in 1491 they took the alliance between their republics further. Drafting a document they called “La Carta del Nord”, or the Charter of the North. This document formally united the two city states under one banner with the Medicis and the Doges of Venezia ruling side-by-side. Many of their citizens were hesitant at first, but eventually warmed to the idea as the Free Republic of Venice-Florence was formed. A joint council was formed, filled with nobles from both of the cities who would help decide legislation of the Republic. With the commoners satisfied, the Republic flourished in the following years, the two city states prospering under the free trade and exchange of arts between them. In 1492, only a year after the Charter was drafted, Lorenzo Medici passed away and thus his son, Giovanni Medici, took power in Firenze. Now, in the year 1500 Anno Domini, the Republic continues to prosper in trade. But tensions continue to grow throughout the world as border skirmishes erupt in Europe. The Leaders of the Free Republic have kept nervous eyes towards the north, and even the south, fearing other city states of Italia shall unite together and usurp their Republic. At the same time, the culture of Italia flourishes under the Italian Renaissance, with Firenze and Venezia being hubs of painters, artisans, sculptors, and all other practitioners of the arts. The future may be uncertain, but in the shining hope of the Renaissance taking the world by storm, it may prove to be a good one indeed. Category:Nation Category:Season 7